ABSTRACT The recent comprehensive Alzheimer's Disease Center Program review, in line with the National Alzheimer's Project Act identified a number of priority areas for further development. These include: 1) Establishing an overarching structure across the Center Program to unify goals, ensure that resources are most efficiently utilized, and is suitably flexible to facilitate the ability of the ADC network to respond to a dynamic scientific environment?, 2) Utilize high quality data collected during clinical care to leverage real world clinical information ? into research data to evaluate cross-correlations between research tools and clinical methods, to study the utility of biomarkers, 3) Build on existing efforts through NACC to establish a central, publicly interfacing database registry of all stored and banked autopsy materials related to ADC research participants (including the diagnostic slides and paraffin tissue blocks in pathology department archives and wet and frozen banked tissue) and 4)[develop] metabolomics/ proteomics?utilizing novel technologies, across studies of disease continuum. The UC Davis Alzheimer's Disease Center (UCD ADC) has continued to expand research initiatives that collect and process genetic, serum, plasma and CSF samples on a diverse population of individuals at various stages of cognitive ability and dementia risk. This supplement application is designed to support infrastructure development to allow the UCD ADC the ability to 1) purchase additional freezer space for specimen storage, 2) develop a comprehensive biospecimen inventory and database system using openscience, 3) integrate this system into our ADC database system to enable easy data sharing and sample requests and 4) purchase a state-of-the-art biospecimen analytical system to routinely acquire measures of CSF and serum measures of A? 40/42, tau and inflammatory cytokines which are becoming standard biomarkers of aging and dementia risk. This supplement will further enable suitable infrastructure for emerging collaborations with outstanding `omics programs already present at UC Davis.